Currently, the group of users for Android smartphones is increasing. It has become an issue of concern for people as to how to allow users to operate the Android smartphones more conveniently through Personal Computers (PCs).
Due to the open nature of the Android system, more and more mobile phone assistants for the PCs are available. The mobile phone assistants may be installed in the PCs to implement operations on mobile phones through universal serial bus (USB) interfaces.